


All Roads Leads To Us

by Claudiaandswanqueen



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudiaandswanqueen/pseuds/Claudiaandswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Jack have met once when teenagers but faith has decided to pull a prank on this two.<br/>  Will they be able to go through the obstacles and find each other again?<br/>  Will they able to go through the path of betrayal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. Cold.

Those are most of the words that describe Elsa Winters.

Elsa Karoliina Winters is a successful 22 year old business woman. She own a large empire of companies all through Europe,she has two in Portugal,two in Scotland and one in Brazil and three in Norway being the last the most important.

She has everything she can wish for but she wants something she fears she cannot have:Love.

The people that really know Elsa are her friends and her bubbly redhead sister. Anna Sophia Winters is an 17 year old who always sees the good in people. She talks and rambles a lot,has a boyfriend named Kristoff and her best friend is Tiana.

Alexander Joseph Winters-Frost is a platinum blonde haired 6 year old boy. Alex or Xander loves chocolate just like his Mama and Auntie. He has a pet dog named Olaf. Loves playing with his sister,Liah.

Liah Madalaeine Winters is an brown-haired 11 year old girl whom Elsa found on the street 7 years ago.

Being Elsa herself a teenager she brought Liah home and took care of her which in the end made her adopt the little girl.

Liah is a lot like her aunt. Always sees the good in people,loves listening to music and reading. Being the next heiress means a lot of work and study but that is not her thing at the moment.. She does not know about her past.

Jackson Overland Frost is a 23 year old man,who is currently working at a famous law firm.. Jack is a fun,playing and jealous human being. He has done some mistakes on the past which haunt him until this very day. When 17 Jack,had a girlfriend whom got pregnant and who Jack had left when she most needed him. That girl's name:Elsa.

Jack is supportive towards his mother and little sister Emma,.who is 15 years old.

Can these two people overcome their fears,find each other and maybe, maybe find love again?


	2. All Roads Leads To Us

Being alone means no harm. Being a man means no harm. Being a lawyer means work. Being Jack means Regret and Sorrow.

FitzSimmons and Frost Firm.

"Good Afternoon,Mr.Frost." A new intern who Jack thought her name was Lucy greeted him which he replied with a nod of his head.Entering his office Jack plopped himself on his desk chair and sighed"More work?" Folding his jacket sleeves Jack grabbed his pen and started to fill some paperwork on a few cases.. Being an hour later he was interrupted by his associate Neal FitzSimmons erupting into the room.

"Afternoon,Jack"He greeted

"Hey,Neal. What's the reason that has caught your pants on fire?"

"Very funny. Listen, i need your help. Remember last week i told you that i was starting a new case?Jack nodded as a sign for Neal to proceed.. So yeah,the appointment is today but i just got called for duty. Can you handle it?"

"Sure. What time is the client supposed to come in?"

"Now. She is waiting outside."

"Alright. Send her in."

"Thanks,Frost. You're the best."With that he left. Upon hearing a knock Jack positioned himself to receive his new case.

"Come in."He saw the door open and took a deep breath examining the figure beyond him. She was tall or was it the shoes?She had a sense of fashion,being dressed in blue pants,a white shirt and black heels.Her hair falling down in curly waves and that color..

"Are you done staring?"The figure asked with a harsh,cold tone. That voice,he knew that voice,he was sure that voice belonged to...

"Elsa?"He asked uncertainly.

"Jack?"The figure who had just took off her sunglasses asked too. Both of them stared at each other. Jack could only gaze at those deep blue icy eyes which he thought he would never see them again. This was the meeting he had awaited so long for,the day where he would finally see the woman he loved so dearly again and apologize. On the other hand,Elsa's mind was spinning. Was she hallucinating?Was it really him?The man who had left her when she most needed him..The father of her child. Jackson Frost.The person whom she had learned to hate.

"Am i going crazy or is it really you?"

He chuckled slightly,"I think i'm still me." She nodded and a silent fell upon both of them before she spoke again "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave me like that?"

Jack took a deep breath before saying"I was stupid and a teenager and really naive and when you told me i just...froze.. I mean i was 17 and you were 16 a couple of teenagers who still were kids themselves were having a child. I mean...i am really sorry for what i did to you."At this point Elsa could see tears streaming down his cheek, she could tell that he was sorry.

"It was a boy."

"A boy?"He asked as his face lit up suddenly and a small but truth laugh came out of his mouth.

"I named him Alexander Joseph Winters Frost."

"Frost?He has my name?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?You are his father."

"But.."

"No buts...I'm willing to let you meet him and be a part of his life,if you do something that i do not like,i will kill you..Got it?"He only but nodded,

"When?"

"Come with me to pick him up at school. Today!"

"Today?Isn't that a little bit early?"

"The sooner the better,right?And i bet you cannot wait to meet him."

"You have changed,Elsie. You have this cold personality.. I can't believe that you're standing in front of me and just told me that i have a son.. I can't believe that i was so much of a jerk that i didn't even realize what i was doing,that i was so selfish in point of losing you. You know my mom has a saying.. I think it's something like :You love once,love twice and love third no matter what you'll never stop loving. I think that's what happened in my case. I screwed up,but when i screwed up i loved you,when i was in relationships i loved you and now i see you for the first time in 6 years, i still love you. And i shall never stop."He got up and headed towards the door where she was standing with her head leaned on it. He grabbed her chin so that she could look at him. His blue orbs swam with tears. Wasting no time,Jack brushed his lips onto Elsa's. At first she stiffened around his grasp but kissed back. The kiss was soft,tender and sweet,going for the bull he removed his lips from her's and moved towards her neck,biting it and kissing it softly. Since she was pale Elsa was an easy person to mark.. At the moment she heard her lips make a sound that sounded a lot like a moan her brain started working and she pushed him away.. Breathing heavily Elsa softly stated"This is wrong in so many ways that i cannot count. You can't just kiss me like you haven't done anything,because you did. My heart is full of hate and anger because of what you did, and you expect me to tell you that i love you?Well i don't and i won't learn how to once more. We're simply parents of a child and nothing more. Got it?"

"NO. I won't accept it,Elsa!Once in love always in love and you say that you don't love me... but you will.."

"Don't push your luck,Mr.Frost. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"It is almost four. I have to go get my son."

Jack got the hint and took his essentials and headed out of the room following Elsa. When on the lift he whispered on her ear"You will be mine. I love you."

"Keep dreaming.."

The car ride as much as Elsa didn't want to admit was pretty fun,it was filled with jokes and laughs they even had a little argument. Parking her car in front of the school Elsa looked over at Jack who was taking deep breaths,

"It's going to be okay."She assured him while he could only nod,she looked at the window when she immediately spotted a platinum hair she smiled."Alexander"She yelled making the boy turn around and grin as he saw his mother,quickly saying goodbye to his friends he got in the car as fast as lightning McQueen .

"Hi Mama."

"Hi honey."

"Hello,Alex. I'm Jack."

"Oh..I'm Alexander and i'm six years old,i'm in first grade and i have a pet dog named Olaf and a sister named Liah and..."

"And you need to take a deep breath."His mother reminded his as the boy talked not pausing once.

"So how was school?"So the boy started telling both of his parents about the fun he had today at school.

The three of them got out of the car and went inside a coffee shop where they sat,ate and had a long talk.

"Alex..?"

"Yes,Mama?"

"Mama and Jack have to talk to you"

"Okay.."

"Baby,do you remember what Mama told you about your Papa?"

"Yes,you said that you did not know who he was or if you did you didn't know where he was"

"Right. Honey,Mama lied to you"

"Why?You said that lying is bad."

"Yes i did,now listen to Mama carefully. Xander,Mama does know who your Papa is and where he is. Mama lied to protect you."

The little boy started shedding tears at his mother's words"Why did you lie to me,mama? Was i bad?"

"Of course not, honey. You are perfect but sometimes adults have to lie to protect young boys."

"She's right,buddy. We adults would do anything to protect our children."

"How do you know?"

"Because..."

"Because?"

"Because i'm your Father."

"Mama,is he saying the truth?"The little boy asked Elsa who nodded. As it for cue the little boy got up from his seat and threw himself on Jack who wrapped his arms around Alexander who was wetting his jacket,he then looked at Elsa who had some kind of a smile plastered on her face. They entwined their fingers together and she rested her head on his should inhaling his scent. 

"Elsa?"

"Hans!"


	3. Chapter 3

Why was Elsa in a coffee shop with Alexander and some guy?

"What are you doing with your head rested on this guy's shoulder?"

"Now,Hans calm down.I can explain."

"Explain? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."Elsa had a defiant look on her face and so did Jack,while Hans just glared at the little boy sleeping on Jack's lap.

"What happened to him?Is he okay?"

"It was a stressful day."

"Tell me the truth,Elsa are you sleeping with this guy?"She froze. Noticing her reaction Jack decided to step in. He looked at the auburn haired man up and down,he crossed his arms across chest,glared at Hans and smirked,the kind that made every woman fall for him.

"I'm not this guy. My mother gave me a name and please refrain from ever talking to Elsa like that."

"First of all old man,don't you ever say how I can and cant talk to my wife and second what is she doing here with you?You should be home,Elsa."Jack's mind was a blur of confusion. Did he just say wife?He looked over at Elsa who looked at him and nodded.Neither of them noticed Hans coming closer and grabbing the collar of Elsa's shirt and exposing her neck.He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. His wife's neck was full of love bites and marks.

"Elsa"He whispered looking straight in her eyes.Those icy blue eyes.Those cold,irresistible and hypnotizing eyes.The eyes that belong to the woman who he had learned to love so dearly.

"Hans,please it isn't what it looks like!"She tried to explain but couldn't find the right words to do so.Without saying a word,Hans grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the shop.

"Elsa!"Jack yelled as he followed them onto the street.

"Jack,just please take care of Xander. I'll call."She yelled back.

"Get in the car,Elsa."

"Hans,vennligst .Slutte, du sårer meg."

"GET IN!"He shoved her in the car and slammed the door shut. Elsa knew that there was absolutely no reason in fighting back so she sat and tried not to cry. Conceal.Don't feel.Don't let them know. Before getting in the car Hans threw Jack a death glare. Jack just watched as they drove away, with a sigh he went back in the coffee shop where his son was.

Once home Hans threw Elsa on the couch and began pacing around the living room. Elsa could only stare at him before she got up and walked over to him and tilted his chin so that he could look at her.

"Please...Let me explain."

"Please do."

"The man you saw today was Alexander's father."

"What?But i thought he had left you?-he asked confused

"He did but let me continue please-she said before sitting on the couch and patting the space next to her which he reluctantly took. Anyways,as you know this afternoon i was supposed to have a meeting with Mr.FitzSimmons about the law suit but something came up and he couldn't attend me so he asked his partner to do so,turns out that partner was Jack. We had a little argument but then he apologized and I just..felt sorry for him..So I told him that he could meet Alex and we got talking and..."Her voice drifted off as she mumbled something he couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?"

"I said that we kissed.. and i'm not going to lie to you,i enjoyed the kiss very much."

"That's what every man wants to hear-he laughed bitterly. Hvordan kunne du gjore dette mot meg?"

"Jeg vet ikke det bare foltes normalt og riktig,og jeg er lei meg. It reminded me of a few years ago".

"Og hva har vi ikke føles riktig ? Du er min kone .. Jeg ønsker ikke å høre det akkurat nå ... jeg drar ."With that said Hans walked out of the apartment.

"Hans!!Come back,please!-She tried to shout but the auburn man had already left,"Please God I don't deserve this."She curled into a ball on the couch and cried until her eyes were red and puffy. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Translations: 

vennligst .Slutte, du sårer meg - Please, stop you're hurting me. 

Hvordan kunne du gjore dette mot meg - How could you do this to me 

Jeg vet ikke det bare foltes normalt og riktig,og jeg er lei meg. - I don't know, it felt right and normal and i'm sorry. 

Og hva har vi ikke føles riktig ? Du er min kone .. Jeg ønsker ikke å høre det akkurat nå ... jeg drar .-And what we have doesn't feel right? You're my wife.. I don't want to hear it right now... I'm leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up due to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?"She said in a silent whisper before clearing her throat"Hello?"

"Ms.Winters?"-She heard on the other end of the line her assistant Sandy's voice.

"Yes,Sandy?.What is it?"

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am but your sister and daughter made quite a mess in your office."

"What?Why didn't anyone stop them?"

"We did."

"I'm surrounded by incompetents. Have Paulo and Sergei hold them. Sit Liah in the main entrance and Anna far away,I will be there in a few moments."

"Yes,ma'am.

The line went dead. Groaning she got up,the house was dark not even one light was on.Her husband had left.Her son had stayed at his father,her daughter had damaged her office along with her sister so she was completely alone. She walked until she reached a wooden door,she turned on the doorknob and reached for her closet."Damnit why do i have so many clothes."she thought. She decided on a simple silk white plain shirt and some silk black sweatpants,Taking her current outfit she couldn't help but to stare at her neck where it was all marked.It was the reason why Hans had left. Dressed,she sat on her vanity desk,she started brushing her platinum blonde hair leaving it in a simple ponytail with bangs.Heading towards the door Elsa realized that she had no shoes on.She then ran back to the room and went in a walk-in closet which consisted of all her shoes.Well hers and Hans's. Sighing she took a pair of 4 inch black stilettos she went back to the door and out of the apartment. Once in the lobby she remembered that her car had been left at the coffee shop.

"Armando."She called and soon a man dressed in a black suit came.He looked like he was in his mid-fifties and had brown hair with green eyes.

"Yes,Elsa?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Yes.What is it?"

"Can you please please drive me to the office and ask Andre to get my car at the coffee shop near Alex's school?"

"Certainly"He walked away coming back in a fraction of seconds.

"Shall we,my lady?"

"Yes we shall"

Arriving at the office she saw Paulo and Sergei her most trusted guards who upon seeing their boss bowed and greeted.

"Ms.Winters."They said simultaneously.

"Boys."

Entering the building she saw Liah sitting there playing on her phone. Strutting over there she yanked the phone out of the girl's hand.

"Hey"-Liah complained"Mom...hey...how are you?" Elsa narrowed her eyes and stared at the little girl. She became mad when she realized what her daughter was wearing. She had a black crop top with white letters that said" slay queen",high waist jean shorts and black knee length converse. She twisted the girl's ear making her yelp in pain

"OW!"

"Let's go upstairs and how many times have i told you not to wear those kind of clothes?"

"Many times"She mumbled.

Walking in her office Elsa could not believe the sight beyond her eyes. There were papers everywhere,the drawers were all open,the paintings that once were hung on the wall were now shattered,the couches were ripped.It looked like the Amazon Jungle. And on her desk sat a strawberry blonde girl snoring. Elsa rubbed her hands together before twisting the girl's ear making her waking up in pain.

"OW!"The girl yelped while rubbing her ear earning a snort from her niece.

"Anna Sophia Winters and Liah Madalaeine Winters you two are reckless,immature brats. How could you do this?Why did you do this?Do you know how much those paintings cost or those couches?"

"Sorry,Mom."

"Sorry,Elsa"They said at the same time.

"You damn right you are. Both to the car!And she walked way.Both girls looked at each other and took a long breath."Phew!I thought she was gonna punish us"Anna commented.

"I know right."

"AND I AM GOING TO PUNISH YOU TWO." Liah's eyes widened and she whispered to Anna"How did she hear?"

"I don't know maybe she has like super hearing or stuff."

"I DO NOT HAVE SUPER HEARING,THE THING I HAVE IS A REALLY COOL APP ON MY PHONE."

The car ride was silent. Elsa kept focusing on the road while Anna and Liah played with each other. Once home Anna threw her bag on the couch and headed towards her room.

"Anna?"

"Yeah,Elsa?"

"Take your bag out of the couch."

"Sorry,Elsa." Elsa then turned to her daughter.

"You,shower,now!"

"What?Why?"

"Because i said so."

"Ugh..by the way where is Xander?"

"He's with his father"Elsa mumbled.

"His what?"

"Nothing.Go shower to eat dinner!" When the girls were no longer in the room Elsa headed towards the kitchen and got started on dinner: Lasagne. She remembered that usually Hans would always help,lost in thought she accidentally hurt her finger.

"Ouch" Cleaning her finger and wrapping it on a bandage she proceeded in making dinner. Setting the tray of the lasagne in the oven she sighed. Plopping herself on the couch she reached for her laptop,opened it and searched Jack Frost. Once she typed in she saw the contact information. Dialling his number on the house phone she took a long breath before hearing his voice

"Hello?This is Jack"Hearing nothing he decided to try one more time

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Elsa"

"Yeah.How's Xander?"

"He's great.He took a shower and now he is waiting for dinner."

"He took a shower?How?He doesn't have any clothes."

"I..stopped by a store and bought some for him."

"Okay.."

"So Sideburns was your husband."

"Yep. And his name is Hans."

"So tell me more about you"

"Really,Jack. You already know me."

"I want to know more"

"My name is Elsa-"

"I already know that."

"I will hang up."

"Please"

"Fine. My favourite colour is blue,my favourite season is Winter,I have two children,a sister,and a loving husband who I cheated on with my ex boyfriend."

"Yeah... Sorry about that but I couldn't help it."

"Shut up.."

"Hey Elsa I gotta go.. my dinner is here"

"Did you order take out?"

"What?No!I asked my sister Emma to come."

"Still afraid of the kitchen,Overland?"

"I was never afraid of the kitchen,my damsel."

"Bye, Mr.Frost."

"Bye,Ms.Winters."

"Goodnight,Jack." And the line went dead. Heading towards Liah's bedroom she saw both girls listening to music.

"Girls..Set the table." Anna and Liah started to set the table the way they knew Elsa would like. After doing it Anna then proceeded in taking the lasagne out of the oven. Just as she was going to,she was stopped.

"Stop!"Liah cried

"Why?"

"You don't have any mittens on.Do you want to get burnt?"

"Good point niece." Anna then put on her mittens and opened the oven door. Setting the tray on the table she took a fork and when she was about to take a bite,

"No chocolate cake for Anna"said Elsa.

"Wait,what?"Mother and daughter just ignored Anna and sat in their respective seats.

"Let us join hands and pray. Today we shall pray in Nordic. Madalaeine, please."

"In Nordic?Mama,i'm not very good."

"Non sense,dear. Of course you are."

"Må Gud velsigne dette måltidet , familie og hus . Måtte Gud velsigne mors ekteskap og gjøre verden leve i fred . Amen"

"Amen"Followed the other two.

"Niece, who knew you could talk like that?"

"I have many hidden talents."

"Elsa, I have meaning to ask why do you insist on calling her Madalaeine and not Liah?"

"It is her name."

"Oh come on we all know that it is an awful name."

"Sing it,aunt Anna."

"It is not!And you should be on my side..You're my sister."

"You took away my beautiful chocolate cake so this is revenge...speaking of beautiful,where is my boy?"

"Oh Alex is at his father's." Anna nearly spilled her water"His what?"

"Jack is back."

"Shut the front door."

"Hey aunt Anna,no time for dirty talking get eating."

"You two have been watching Castle again,haven't you?"

"What?Nonsense."Both girls said as they started to eat quickly..

"So,Elsa how was your day?"

"Unbelievable."

"Why what happened?"

"Nothing that you two should know."

"Jeez. You're no fun...Always so uptight."

"You say I'm uptight then let's see. Anna your school called they said that you missed Maths,Bio and History. Mind explaining what you were doing?"

"I broke a window while in PE"

"How did you break the window?"

"I was playing volleyball."

"Oh dear lord. What am I going to do with you?"Elsa said dramatically earning a snort from Liah.

"Oh you think this is funny..Let us see..Your school also called apparently you threw a book at your history teacher."

"I was defending Norway. He was talking bad about our country and he knew I was Norwegian but that didn't stop him.

"Last time I checked you weren't born there and his wig fell."

"But you and Aunt Anna were and you're my mother so that makes me Norwegian and Mama, that toupee was awful.If anything I did him a favour."

"You two are impossible.."

"Hey,Mama"

"Yes,darling?What is it?

"Where is Hans?" That was all it took for Elsa to excuse herself and getting off the table..She slammed her bedroom door shut and plopped herself on the bed.Seeing her iPhone on the vanity desk,she reached for it and unlocked it.The home screen was a picture of her and Hans.They took that picture when he proposed. She was so happy that day. Dialling his number she thought if he could forgive her.

"Hello?"She heard his grumpy,sleepy voice.

"I'm sorry,did I wake you?"

"No,Elsa .You didn't..What do you want?"

"For you to come back."

"Elsa,not now..Today was the day when I found out that my wife cheated on me."

"It's not like I slept with him."

"You still let him kiss you and give you hickeys fully knowing you had a husband."

"Hans,please!"

"Goodnight,Elsa." Silence was all that was left in that room.

 

Må Gud velsigne dette måltidet , familie og hus . Måtte Gud velsigne mors ekteskap og gjøre verden leve i fred . Amen-May god bless this meal, family and house. May god bless mom's marriage and make the world live in peace. Amen


	5. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note

If anyone reads this story I would like to thank those people and apologize if you believe I made any grammatical mistakes. I'm from the UK so there are some words that are going to have different spellings than the American ones and as for the Norwegian Translations I used Google Translate and if anybody thinks they are wrong please do not hesitate to tell me.


	6. Chapter 5-Actual Chapter

The next morning was quite easy for Elsa;she didn't need to worry about Alexander seen as Jack took him to school. Liah and Anna were already fully dressed when Elsa woke up: which was a first,neither of the girls liked to rise and shine with the sun, they preferred to sleep until Sunday afternoon.

The three Winters women were getting set in the car: Anna and Elsa in the front and of course Liah in the back seat. Elsa's car was a black SUV that she had bought when Anna decided to throw her old one into a river. The poor girl was still paying for that accident. After dropping the girls at school she headed to work where her assistant Jenny was already waiting for her on the main entrance.

"Good Morning,Ms.Winters."Jenny was a brunette with long dark hair and soft green eyes, she looked about 27 so she was slightly older than her boss.

"Jennifer,Good Morning... Any news on my office?" Elsa asked as she removed her sunglasses and accepted the coffee than another assistant gave her, she took a sip and sighed it was just how she liked it. Black and cold.

"Hum,yes,Ms.Winters... Ohm Marcus from decoration said that it would take a while until your office is back to normal but Ms.French offered for you two to share a temporary one."Jenny or Jennifer as Elsa liked to call her stated as she struggled to find the blackberry that the company provided seen as it was ringing.

"Alright,Jennifer. I will stay with Belle until my office is decent once again. I want Simone Gallagher's photo-shoots in my-Belle's desk in an hour and please find that goddamn phone. Its getting annoying." Elsa said with a raised eyebrow as she stepped in the elevator and pressed the 13th floor button. When she got to Belle's office said woman was sitting in her chair with her eyes closed and a frown upon her face. Thinking the woman was asleep,Elsa decided to draw a moustache on the girl's face but was stopped mid-air when something grabbed her wrist.

"You do that and I release the famous Elsa Winters dancing and singing along to Michael Jackson in a diaper video." A voice lowly threatened Elsa with a hint of mischief making Elsa lower her hand. Belle French was a beauty there was not doubt about it. She and Elsa had been best friends since they were five years old.

"You wouldn't do that.... You love me way too much." Elsa smirked.

"No, I love my beautiful god children.. And my dad.. Tell me what exactly happened to your office?" The beauty asked as she sat up straight.

"Just another Anna and Liah prank.'

"Els, is everything okay?" The beauty looked concerned after she saw the look on her friends face.

"No.... My life was perfect,you know and now.."

"Tell me what happened."

And so Elsa told her friends all the events that had been displayed the past week. This was what she needed in that moment: A shoulder to cry on.


	7. Chapter 6

A week later:

Hans Westerguard was a man of words and actions but when the topic was his wife he seemed to forget who he was and what he was meant to be doing. Elsa Winters had been the first woman that the playboy truly loved and now she had thrown it out the window. He felt a knot in his heart whenever he thought about his wife's betrayal. He sighed knowing that he missed her terribly.

"Uncle Hans?"His 14 year old nephew Gabriel called

"Hmm?"

"You miss her, don't you?" This got Hans's full attention 

"What are you talking about?"

"Aunt Elsa. Come on Uncle I'm 14 not 2 years old I know you miss her."

"And how do you know this, lad?"

"TV." The boy shrugs" And I can see it in your eyes. Whatever it is that happened, you can never move on unless you talk to her." With that the boy was gone and so was Hans.

 

Elsa sat in her temporary office with her eyes closed and phone in one ear while she was listening to her father rant about her latest mistake.

"I never expected this from you, Karoliina. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. But be as that may it is not of your concern."

"Not of my concern? You are playing with fire, Elsa." Her father warned her from the other side of the line.

Just as she was about to respond she was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Papa, i have to go now. Bye"

"Sorry to interrupt, Ms.Winters but there is someone out here that wishes to talk to you."

"Who is it?"Elsa inquired Jennifer who answered with a negative nod. Elsa sighed and told her assistant to let the person in.

"Is this how you work now?"

"Hans."

"Expecting someone else? Like, lover boy perhaps?"

"His name is Jack. And no I wasn't expecting anyone else or you for that matter. Came to give me divorce papers?"

"I had a lot of thinking over this week and I realized that I was a bit unfair to you... Now i'm not saying that i fully forgive you because it still hurts but the fact is that you are my wife and i love you and i intend to never let you go."

"Hans I-"

"Shut up, Elsa. I'm trying to be romantic and get my wife back here."

"Well, good job so far."

"I promise to make you the happiest woman alive, as long as my heart, soul and body allow me to. These words were a part of my vow and I have no intention on breaking them." Hans said as cupped Elsa's cheek and brought his lips to her thin pink ones. The young couple kissed with a burning passion, one that was growing by each passing minute.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I should have never kissed Jack ... I love you so much."Elsa sobbed as she broke away from the kiss.

"You have nothing to apologize for and I love you too. However, I do want you to promise that you'll never kiss him again or talk to him for any matter."

"I can promise you that I won't cheat on you again but Jack is Alexander's father and he is so happy to finally getting to know his daddy and I can't break them up like that. It would be unfair. Yes,Jack abandoned us but I understand his side so you will have to be as nice as you can when he is around. It would mean so much to Alex."

"Alex or you?"  
"Both. Please Hans." Elsa said with her famous puppy dog eyes which she knew her husband could not resist.  
"Fine! You and your god damn eyes. Come here, baby my lips are lonely." He said as he pushed her towards him and kissed her passionately.


End file.
